


Crona's Birthday Surprise

by TheNerdGun



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Crona forgot about his birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok and Asura are the best boyfriends ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crona's Birthday Surprise

The first thing Crona noticed when he opened the door was the heat. The second thing was the screaming.

Quickly, he hurried to the kitchen - which was where the noise was coming from - and opened the door. He paused, taking in the sight in front of him.

The kitchen was a mess. There was water all over the floor, flour over every surface, dirty bowls everywhere, and, along with it all, stood Ragnarok and Asura.

The two of them had batter all over them - on their clothes, in their hair, _everywhere_ \- and were currently standing by the stove, both of them holding one bowl and pulling in opposite directions.

"What's going on in here?"

Ragnarok and Asura gaped at him in shock. During his surprise, Ragnarok loosened his grip on the bowl, resulting in Asura pulling it out of his hands and it falling on his head.

Ragnarok sheepishly put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Hey, Crona... What're you doing here so early?"

Crona glanced around the room again. "Well, it turns out that it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get everything done... So, are one of you going to tell me what's going on, or...?"

Asura - who had taken the bowl off of his head, put it on the counter, and now has batter dripping onto his shoulder - sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. "We though that, since it's your birthday, we'd make you a cake, but it didn't quite turn out as planned."

Crona raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I can see that. But wait, today's my birthday?"

The two of them gave him a blank look. They glanced at each other before quickly looking back at him.

"Did you seriously..." Ragnarok started before trailing off.

It was silent for a moment before the two of them started laughing.

"What? What did I do?" Crona asked, confused.

Taking a deep breath, Ragnarok said, "Dude, you just forgot your own birthday. I mean, how is that even possible?"

Crona furrowed his brow. "Wait, it's actually my birthday?" Then, he said while mumbling, "I didn't even realize..."

Asura laughed as he approached him. "Well then, how about Ragnarok and I get cleaned up and then we'll order out? That sound good?"

"Yeah, but..." Crona scanned the room, "you might wanna try cleaning the kitchen first..."

The two of them looked around. "Oh shit..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, okay?


End file.
